


Coming Clean

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates waiting . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

Dean hates waiting. He fidgets, paces, grumbles, complains and drives Sam up the goddamned wall. That’s why Sam usually does their laundry by himself. He can’t take Dean’s pent up energy confined in one, small space. But this time, he just hadn’t left the motel quickly enough to avoid Dean tagging along.

And, as so many other times, Dean’s all over the place. Fiddling with the vending machines, moneychangers, until Sam can’t take it anymore. He drags Dean in, shoves him against a dryer, sticking his tongue in Dean’s mouth.

Dean smiles against his lips. “Dude. It’s about damn time.”


End file.
